Invisible Explosive Love
by GrumpyYoda
Summary: Oneshot! Sequel to my story, Hot n' Cold. We'll see an another couple and see if they can find love... (Hint: They will)(Hurray!)


Bakugo cursed under his breath. Getting paired up was bad enough on it's own. As long as he's not doing it with Kirishima, he doesn't like doing anything with people. It's just not suited to him. He tended to get angry over simple things, like the way someone looks at him, or a harmless joke. His uncontrollable rage always finds a way to surface no matter. Then the explosions and screams as usual...

It wouldn't be a problem if his partner was a boy. Hell it could be fun! With boys, Bakugo could tolerate their meaningless chatter enough to not to set them on fire. He may even join the conversation if the topic interests him. If all else fails, he could always use is quirk, albeith lightly, to show his irritation. They understand what he does as it is. Not search hidden meanings under his actions.

But the girls were a different story. Firstly, the giggles. That devious little laughs… He discovered that they're not actually laughs, but messages that sounds like them. Bakugo hated them. A laugh should only be used when a person finds something funny. Not to draw attention. Not to signal other girls. Then, not being straightforward. When a boy says no, it means no. Pretty simple, just like he likes it. But when a girl said no, it could mean no, yes, maybe or who killed the Nobunaga Oda. Uncertainity, words with ulterior meanings… It was maddening for Bakugo, who faces with everything head-on.

His last problem was a bit personal though. That he likes Tooru.

He knew it was madness. Falling for girl that he can't see her face. Bakugo had no idea when he started catching feelings, but when he realized, it was too late. She was his stark contrast. Being cheerful always something he despised but somehow, he came to adore her bubbly personality and optimism. Also, he felt there's more underneath those laughs and giggles. What's worse, it was the first time that Bakugo felt like this and he had no idea about how to act. Which is not nice, since the confusion makes him much more angry.

"Fuck…" he murmured. Deku seemed fine with girls, but rather than asking to him, Bakugo would cut his arms off. First time he found himself in need of help and Kirishima was just as clueless as him in this situations and there was no one else Bakugo could ask for help.

Though, that didn't refrain him from commenting. "Lucky you." Red haired boy slapped Bakugo's shoulder, smiling widely.

"Define lucky." Bakugo replied dryly.

"Well, you got her for a day, right? A day with your crush, in an amusement park. That's your shot man!"

"She's not my crush!" Bakugo said.

"Is that Tooru-chan?"

Bakugo turned on his heels quickly. "Where!?" But only to see that there was no one behind him and to understand that he got played by Kirishima.

Boy grinned, even wider than before to Bakugo's reaction. "See, she's definitely your crush. Besides, lying is not like you."

Bakugo felt nitrogliserin pouring out of his pores. It was not like he's sweating, more like a natural defence mechanism, a reaction his body gives whenever he gets scared. Thank god it didn't smell.

"Remember. No explosions." said Kirishima, noticing how he's rubbing his fingers to his palms.

"I wasn't gonna! What do you think me as!?"

Kirishima shrugged in response to his sudden anger. When you can turn yourself into stone, Bakugo's explosions was no longer scary. "I don't think. I know, that you tend to get angry when you get scared."

"What did you just said?" Small sparks flew on his open palms.

"You do that." Kirishima shrugged again. "Go ahead, use your quirk. And scare Tooru more."

Sparks suddenly died, as his anger. "What?"

"C'mon man don't act shocked. Your fame is not a good one. Me, Midoriya, Todoroki… We know you won't hurt anyone but others are afraid of you."

Of course he knew it. For his class, Bakugo was a villain in making. His anger, nature of his quirk, how he's focused on combat… Bakugo knew how he perceived by the others and didn't give a flying fuck about it. Until now…

"You're basically a villain for them, man."

Bakugo could only be described as a caged lion at that moment. Fire was in his eyes, every muscled tensed to the breaking point. He was truly picturing the word, rage. His one side wanted to burn Kirishima and everything around him while other knew he was right. Fuck, he was not angry to Kirishima, he was angry to himself. He was in this turmoil because of his near-psyhco tendencies.

Then Bakugo calmed down. "We need help."

* * *

"You're not serious!" Kaminari replied to Kirishima.

"Tooru and…him?" Ashido added.

"How!?" Uraraka asked.

"Way to go Bakugo!" Sero cheered.

"No way." Jiroo commented.

Bakugo, surprisingly did not flinched or blow everyone up. He just watched as the ruckus unfolded before his eyes and wait for it to calm down. Of course anger roared inside his chest. But he stood strong. If that's what it takes to get Tooru, so be it.

"If everyone expressed their shock; " Kirisihima took a step forward, actually putting his body between Bakugo and the others, just in case Bakugo decides to be himself again. "I think we should move on to making a plan. What do we know about Tooru, girls?"

"Not much." Ashido answered the question. "She likes to ask about us, but rarely talks about herself."

"I wanna hear that 'not much'." Bakugo replied.

"Nothing usable there in for you." said Jiroo. "Girly nonsense. Unless you wanna know what idol she likes."

"I heard it was nothing like Bakugo." Kaminari commented, only to got hit by Jiroo a moment later.

"Uraraka, you got anything?" Kirishima asked.

"One time I was saying that Bakugo is a maniac." Brunette replied. "Tooru said he was a nice guy once you get to know him."

"He's not." said Sero.

"I'm not." Bakugo approved.

Kirishima scratched his head. "Soo, she actually thinks that Bakugo is not an explosive freak, unlike the rest of us."

"Well, she's not terrified of him." Jiroo accepted Kirishima's words. "But hey, I've seen Tooru trying to make Midoriya punch her once."

Midoriya sighed at the memories of that day. "That was wild from the start."

However Ashido had a different idea on the topic. "She was teasing him that day. Remember, she was telling him to punch her in the boobs."

"WHAT!?" Surprisingly, it was Uraraka that shouted not Bakugo. "I mean, what?"

"Yeah, she likes to tease guys time to time."

"But never Bakugo…" said Jiroo. "Well that's curious."

"Probably afraid of getting third degree burns." Sero replied. "As us."

"I don't think so. Tooru always seemed to trust Bakugo. You know, she was always sure that he won't do anything bad to her." Jiroo looked to her phone for a second. "Yup, there's even a text saying that."

"Jiroo, is there a reason for that?" Bakugo asked, actually joining the conversation for the first time.

Heads turned to Jiroo. No matter how much they despise Bakugo, people were still willing to follow his lead. "Not that she shows, but Tooru is good at reading people." Jiroo answered, slightly fidgeting under all those eyed. "She's a stealth-type, so it's kinda her thing."

"So, we basically don't know anything, besides that she may not be an airhead as she looks."

"That means she could understand that I like her."

"No." Uraraka firmly rejected. "If something like that was to happen, we knew it."

"Tooru is not famous for having tight lips." Jiroo added. "Yet, I'm not sure as Uraraka. There's a lot unknown about her."

A moment of silence. Kirishima had hoped that girls know what Tooru is thinking about Bakugo but it seems they even didn't knew what she's thinking in general.

Finally Kaminari asked the question everyone were itching to ask. "What do we do now, Bakugo?"

Blonde boy shrugged. "You? Nothing. Me? I'll find a way."

* * *

Life was never easy for Tooru. Especially after she enrolled to UA. Surviving in a class full of battle-type quirks, while being sure that she's not falling behind of her peers. Trying to pass exams by using her wits, while Midoriya could punch a debris to the outer sky or Todoroki could start a miniature ice age. It was taxing, exhausting.

Yet, she always managed to deal with those somehow. Made herself look like an airhead to make her classmates go easy on her. Never deactivated her quirk or used her powers to their full extent, only to have an edge on others. Being surprising was her weapon, not only but certainly the strongest in her limited arsenal. After seeing how brutal was the accepting exam Tooru had spent weeks on observing her friends, noting their weaknesses, devising plans on how to beat them in case she gets pitted against one of them in an exam.

But when it comes to matters of heart, Tooru knew she's at a disadvantage. Her ways is not letting her show face, while because of she's altering her personality to blend in even if she managed to make someone fall for her, they'll be falling for the mask she wore around people. On top of all that, like these were not enough, Tooru liked the one single boy that's most likely to despise her happy-go-lucky act.

Katsuki Bakugo.

His intensity, what drew her at first. Not that his looks was bad, but before that, there was things the two shared in common. Both of them were ready to go great lengths to end as victors. Bakugo got labelled as a maniac and endured ignorant comments on his hunger for victory as Tooru created a whole new persona and lied to everybody she knew in order to have something usable against them. They both were extreme, over the top. Power was an end to them, not mean.

Then there was his brutal honesty. Bakugo never sugarcoated anything. That was a refreshing change for Tooru whose classmates tended to sugarcoat 'everything'. She knew what she shows as her quirk pretty weak since no one knows how much she can manipulate the light actually, yet no one called it as weak. Except Bakugo. He said if she wanted survive with that quirk she needed to get stronger. He's not one for sweet words. Just like Tooru.

And at last, Tooru felt like she could trust to Bakugo. He was solid, adamant about his beliefs. Everyone could turn into a villain, even Momo or Tsuyu. Cute boy of the class, Midoriya, was likely to turn into some self-righteous villain in future and cool Todoroki has the risk of turning into a nihilistic destroyer. Others, luckily, were too dumb to realize that their dreams won't turn real as long as they don't take drastic measures. What makes Bakugo a difference that he wanted to erase villains but he knew the world ain't gonna change for or because of him.

"He's coming." Tsuyu said to Tooru as she saw Bakugo coming closer from afar.

Putting aside his personality, there was one little reason for Tooru to like Bakugo. He was HOT! Even the constant annoyed look on his face was cool. And those red eyes…

"He looks angry." Tooru replied with the chipper voice she despised.

"He always looks angry."

Bakugo quickly found Tooru and Tsuyu, since not many people were standing around them. He was thankful for it, last thing he wanted that getting angry before even talking Tooru.

"Yo..." He greeted them, his eyes floating on the invisible form of Tooru.

Tooru replied, cursing herself for acting like that."Hi, Bakugo-kun!"

"Hi..." Tsuyu added, clearly not approving Bakugo as a whole. Meh, who cares.

"Tsuyu, I heard Kirishima was looking for you." said said Bakugo. Which translated as 'Get lost, froggie.'

But frog girl was more resilient than she shows. She said "He can wait." where most will take the message and run.

Damn frog and her maternal instincts. She and all the others acting like they were her superiors thinking that Tooru was so helpless that she needed protection even from Bakugo. She was struggling to hold herself.

"He said it is urgent."

"He's not the class rep. Also he's Kirishima. What could it be at worst?"

Bakugo snapped, yet stood calm. He has to show Tooru that he's not an uncontrollable freak. So he smiled, and said; "I'm not gonna hurt your friend Tsuyu. Calm down."

Tsuyu smiled albeit ferally. "You're you Bakugo-kun."

Tooru wanted to interfere, but her all Tooru-chan act won't let her to talk.

Then Bakugo's words melded Tooru's cold heart in a way only he can. "She's not that helpless, Tsuyu."

Finally getting a chance to talk, Tooru jumped to the opportunity. "You can go Tsuyu-chan. I can manage."

Frog girl threw an unconvinced look to her invisible face. "You sure?"

"No worries. I'll scream if he does something, alright?" She put her hand on Tsuyu's shoulder in a reassuring way. "Shall we go, Bakugo-kun?"

"Lead the way."

* * *

"So, which ride you wanna try?" Bakugo asked as they stroll through the amusement park. Duo looked some stands, eat fish and now hunting for fun. As Bakugo noticed pleasantly, Tooru was not so chipper actually, or scared of him. Invisible girl was kinda mature, had a realistic-pessimistic view of world, yet cheery enough to crack jokes every now and then.

"Do you have any preference?" Tooru asked back. She noticed Bakugo holding himself when they first started walking. So she decided to break her highschool cutie act a bit, hoping to relax him a bit. "I don't wanna act like I'm by myself."

Explosive boy thought for a second. He was surprisingly calm. "Something exciting would be fun."

"I don't think none of those toys will be more exciting than our daily lives."

Bakugo blinked at her response, then smiled. "Do you have a better idea?"

"Actually, I do." In the spur of the moment, Tooru grabbed Bakugo's hand. "Follow me…"

"This the place." Tooru pointed the stone sofa. On top a hill they were, amusement park and the rest of the world resting under their feet. Thick trees surrounded the area and hid it from prying eyes."I found it when I came here with my junior high. Two years ago."  
Bakugo looked to the view in front of them. Afternoon sky was blue and free from any blemish and it was reaching to the infinity. He noticed few birds flying from here to there. Green hills could be seen on the other side, just as high as the hill they were on.

"Nice." He commented.

"You didn't sound bored." Tooru replied.

Tearing his eyes from the breathtaking scenery, Bakugo turned his gaze on Tooru's face, or where he assumes it would be. "Why would I?"

"Well, because…" Tooru felt her cheeks brighten up. She didn't expected that.

Bakugo sat on the sofa. Stone was hard but still warm and welcoming. "There's more to you than you let on, right?"

"Oh, now you think you know everything?" She sat next to him.

"Not everything. Or anything" Bakugo smiled again. "It's just my instincts."

"And what's that instinct telling you?" Tooru came closer.

"For starters, your quirk probably stronger than you show. Or they won't let you to A."

"Keep going..."

"You're also much smarter than you look. Smart enough to make everyone believe that you're weak."

"But not you?" Tooru asked, lifting an invisible brow.

"Nope. Even though I act like a maniac in a state of constant rage, I'm not like those other fools."

"Who cares if your dedication scares them?"

"Them? But not you?" Bakugo quoted jokingly.

"Never…"

A moment of silence. Then something happened.

Where Tooru sits, now a girl was sitting. Inky black hair in a ponytail, some stray locks framing a face that could only be described as…dreamy. Under long lids eyes were dark as night sky yet still blue, gazing into Bakugo's red ones. Kinda suprised, kinda sad. A cute button nose was under them and plump lips with a slight overbite were under it.

"T-Tooru…?"

Over a swan like neck adorned with a black choker, pointy chin extented just enough to make her lines look sharp. Small ears pierced tastefully with simple metal and black rings. Whomever was this, she was a severe beauty, one that could startle others.

"What?" She asked, bit worried by the look on Bakugo's face.

Her pale skin was devoit of any make-up. Naturally cold, naturally beautiful. A wonder of nature she was.

Then Tooru saw her reflection on his eyes. And it hit her. With a squeak, her hands flew over her face to conceal it, only to get stopped before she could even move them.

"No." Bakugo silently growled. Her fingers were long just as he expected, nails painted with black and purple. "I wanna see."

"I'm bored!" A tired voice shout between the trees. Aizawa. "Damn Kirishima! Tooru, do it yourself!"

Then again, she became invisible.

Finding her bearings, Tooru wanted to escape quickly, distraught with what just happened. Yes, she wanted to show her face too but not like this. This was too quick too sudden. Now Bakugo will think that she's a liar too...

"I said no." Bakugo drew her closer as tried to move away. "Don't hide!"

"Bakugo…I…"

"Do it!"

For the first time, Tooru deactived her quirk willingly, showing herself to Bakugo's eyes.

"I…I c-can explain;"

"Yup;" Bakugo cut her in mid sentence. "I knew there's more to you. Smart move."

Tooru blinked profusely. "What?"

Bakugo shrugged, careful not to let her hands go. "I expected this, more or less. Especially after today."

"You…don't think I'm a liar?" Her heart flutter inside her chest.

"Why would I?" Bakugo replied. "Because you hide you prefer black over pink?"

"B-but I…" There was tears in her eyes.

"Who cares? I don't." Bakugo strengthened his hold over her hands. "I blew buildings for fun. Mild cases of psychopathy is nothing new for me."

Tooru smiled and Bakugo knew he found his reason to be a hero. To see her smile everyday, to never let her shed a tear unless from happines.

"Now you kiss!" Kirishima shouted from the tree line.

"Fuck off Kirishima!" It was not Bakugo this time. "Will you like a girl who can swear like a sailor?"

Only a single sentence uttered between them, before locking lips with one another. "I can love her."


End file.
